


choo choo trans

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gay Michael, Gen, Trans Michael, and say some sort of straight things, gay brooke, no hetero though, they both come out, trans brooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	choo choo trans

"Dude, why do you own sports bras?"

Michael looked over to Brooke, who stared at the bra in her hand.

His face went red and his breathing sped up. "It - it - it's not mine! It's my, uhm... My mom's!"

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are your mom's bras in your room? You get off to this shit?"

"What? No, I - Jesus, Brooke," Michael grabbed the sports bra and threw it in some corner on the room. "Just mind your business."

"Okayyyyy, weirdo."

"And for the record, I would _not_ get off to my mom's sweaty, ugly sports bras."

Brooke snickered. "So you would get off to her normal bras?"

" _No!_ "

"Okay then."

The two sat in silence for a while until Brooke asked,

"Is it yours?"

"Huh?"

"The - the bra. Is it yours?"

Michael almost choked on nothing. "What - no - I'm - I'm a boy! Why would - why would I need a bra!?"

"Don't take offense to this but like, are you trans?"

Michael swallowed. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He didn't answer.

"I mean, it would make sense.. You always have pads for the girls when it's that time of the month, you say your dick size is zero inches," Brooke glanced at his crotch, "and now you have bras in your room. So.. are you?"

Michael refused to look at Brooke. He nodded.

"Okay. Does anyone else know...?"

"Jer - Jeremy," Michael's voice was a soft whisper.

"And now me."

"Yeah."

Brooke scootched closer to Michael and put an arm around him. "I love you, Michael."

"I love - love you too, Brooke."

Brooke smiled. "Can I tell you something?"

"Okay."

"I'm trans, too."

Now Michael looked Brooke in the eye and glanced at _her_ crotch.

"Yes, Michael, there's a dick in there, you don't have to look."

They both laughed.

"You're - you're serious?"

"Yep. And you're the first non-family member I've told."

"What about Chloe?"

"Nope."

"She's your best friend!"

"I know. It's just.. scary to come out."

"Yeah. I sure know that."

"But not with you. Because you're so open about everything and being around you makes me confident."

Michael smiled. "Awww. That's straight."

"No hetero."

The both giggled.

Michael thought. "Y'know how when one person in a relationship is trans and people think the other is gay? Well with us, if we dated, no one could say we were gay because however you look at it, it would be a straight relationship."

"Michael, aren't you gay?"

"Yeah but I mean like, hypothetically. If I wasn't."

"And if I wasn't."

"Yeah. I would hella date you if I liked girls and you liked guys."

Brooke grinned. "Thanks, Mike."

"Welcome. By the way, I'm totally beating your ass in this game."

"What?" Brooke shook her head back to the tv screen. "Wh - hey! That's no fair! We were talking! Go fuck yourself!"

Michael laughed.

"You fucking suck!"

"You fucking swallow."


End file.
